Disc Competition
Disc competitions (Japanese: ディスクドッグ大会 disc dog competition) is a type of competition in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. The player must throw a flying disc and their dog must catch it before it hits the ground. Objective The player is given a time limit in which they must throw a frisbee multiple times for the dog to catch. The farther the throw, the more points gained. The player may also get one additional point if the dog jumps to catch the disc in mid-air. In Nintendogs + Cats there are bonus areas introduced in the Amateur Cup, where two points will be added to the player's score if a dog catches a disc in here. Jumping while in the bonus area will earn at least three bonus points. If a dog drops the disc or misses it before it hits the ground, no points will be earned. In Nintendogs the player will be alone with their dog on a wide open field. In Nintendogs + Cats the competition will instead take place with two other trainers sharing the field. These dogs will not distract the player's dog, but they may bump into each other or trip, slowing the player's dog down. In Nintendogs + Cats, there are sand pits introduced in the Pro Cup. If a dog has not trained to run in sand pits then they will slow down while running in them. In this case it would be best for the player to throw their disc away from the sand pits to avoid them. There are also Bonus Areas in Nintendogs + cats, from the Amateur Cup onward. Catching the disc in these areas gives your dog bonus points. ''Nintendogs Nintendogs + Cats Training The player can stop by the park while on a walks to train their dog. It is best to do so when no other dogs are around for minimal distraction. Alternatively, the player can practice at home, but there will be less room and some trouble if there are other pets in the house. It is suggested for the player to practice with their dog at least twice per day at the park and reward a pet with treats whenever it does something right. It is also suggested to maintain ideal weight and keep dogs well-fed and watered. In ''Nintendogs + Cats, the player can take the Mountain Route during walks to go to the park to increase a dog's speed on the grass. The Seaside Park, found on the Seaside Route, is good for increasing a dog's speed on the sand, however, a dog can only practice on the sand so much in one day that there is no point in training for it for more than an hour. If the player practices on the sand with their dog every day, the dog will become unaffected by the sand and will bring back toys immediately. Dogs that are not experienced on the sand will normally just kick the toy around and play with it. Tapping on the touch screen or calling the dog's name through the microphone encourage an inexperienced dog to bring it back. Trivia *The player cannot be placed 2nd if two dogs are tied 1st. Gallery About to start the disc competition.JPG|About to start a Disc Competition HNI.JPG|A Maltese howling upon winning a Disc Competition Nintendogs Cup Maltese catching a Rainbow Disc.jpg|Maltese catching a Rainbow Disc|link=Disc Competition 2017-12-28_12-29-30.981_top.png|A RoboPup fails to catch the Rainbow Disc in the Beginner Cup Category:Contests Category:Gameplay Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs